sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Asshur
The Kingdom of Asshur is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1886 BC. Major cities include Asshur, the capital, Yabliya, Ninive, Arrapha, Rasappa, Til-Nahiri, Ehiman, Surbu, Gaba, Zaddu, Ababi, Binum, Išbabum, Bibara, Balari, Ibrat, Zaran, Wazarum, Gu'a, Atu'e, Malgaš, Šumurzu, Hašmar, Purkullum, Arag, Wagalat, Urik, Bilzum, Akzi'a, Zimbir, Padani, Durmaš, Tabetu and Ekallatum. One of the major rivers of Sumer, Idiqlat (the Tigris), passes through Asshur. Sacred oaths in the Kingdom of Asshur are made on the dagger of Aššur (for men) and the huppum (tambourine) of Ishtar. The city of Asshur has several gates which lead from the city: the A'ušum Gate, the Wertum Gate, the Ilulaya Gate, the Sheep Gate and the People's Gate. The Step Gate is where court trials take place in Asshur, overseen by seven statues called "Seven Judges of the Step Gate". These "Judges" are called Misharum (justice), Ishme-karab (He Heard the Prayer), Seraggu (Get out Criminal), Ulli- misharam (He extolled justice), Ashur-hablam (Watch over the downtrodden), Pushu-kin (His speech is upright) and Ishmelum (God Has Heard). The State is divided into provinces (Pahutu), governed by Governors (bel pahiti). The official residence of the Crown Prince is the "House of Succession" (Bet Reduti). Religion In Aššur's Temple, Ešarra (The Temple of the Universe) in the city of Asshur, the holiest part of the temple is called "E-kursag-kurkurra" (House of mountain- lands). Other gods worshipped mainly in Asshur are Habur, a deified river, and his spouse Haburtu. The Aššur Temple is serviced traditionally by a community of Median carpet weavers called the "Hundurayu". The Šar Puhi When a moon omen is interpeted to predict evil befalling the King, the Chief excorcist appoints a day on which a substitute King (Šar Puhi) may be appointed. The appointee, usually a person condemned to death, or of little regard such as a town fool, is brought to the palace, trading clothes with the King, and is then ethroned and given a virgin as his "queen". Thereafter the substitute King and Queen are made to recount the ill omens said to befall the real King before the God Šamaš. The tablet detailing the ill omens is then attached to the clothes of the Šar Puhi. The Šar Puhi receives an entourage consisting of among others musicians, concubines, cooks, confectioners, about one tenth of the entourage of the real King and takes part in a Naptunu (banquet) daily. The Šar Puhi can "rule" up to one hundred days, and at the time appointed by royal astronomers he and his "Queen" are given poisoned food to give their death the appearance of natural death. After his death the King performs a cleansing ritual and an elaborate funeral is held for the substitute King. List of Kings of Asshur * Hanu I 2249-2240 BC * Sahlamu I 2240-2234 BC * Tudiya I 2234-2223 BC * Belu I 2223-2217 BC * Didanu I 2217-2208 BC * Mandaru I 2208-2206 BC * Adamu I 2206-2196 BC * Emtsu I 2196-2190 BC * Azarah I 2190-2188 BC * Ushpia I 2188-2184 BC * Yanghi I 2184-2179 BC * Zuabu I 2179-2177 * Hayanu I 2177-2171 * Hartsu I 2171-2163 * Harharu I 2163-2158 * Nuabu I 2158-2147 * Abazu I 2147-2136 * Hale I 2136-2130 * Apiashal I 2130-2123 * Yamkesi I 2123-2117 * Samanu I 2117-2116 * Yakmeni I 2116-2104 * Aminu I 2104-2098 * Sulili I 2098-2085 * Ilu Mer I 2085-2077 * Kikkia I 2077-2070 * Yazkurel I 2070-2060 * Ikunum I 2060-2054 * Ila Kabkabuhu I 2054-2047 * Akkia I 2047-2038 * Puzur-Ashur I 2038-2032 * Ilushuma I 2032-2029 * Erishum I 2029-2018 * Shallim-Ahhe I 2018-2013 * Sargon I 2013-2009 * Naram-Sin I 2009-2000 * Shamash-Adad I 2000-1992 * Ishme-Dagan I 1992-1984 * Sargon II 1984-1980 * Abazu II 1980-1977 * Yakmeni II 1977-1969 * Mut-Ashkur I 1969-1957 * Rimush I 1957-1950 * Asinum I 1950-1942 * Naram-Sin II 1942-1935 * Erishum II 1935-1930 * Aminu II 1930-1920 * Azarah II 1920-1912 * Puzur-Sin I 1912-1906 * Ashur-Dugul I 1906-1899 * Mut-Ashkur II 1899-1889 * Ashur-Aplu-Iddin I 1889-1886 * Bazaia I 1886-1878 * Asinum II 1878-1870 * Ilushuma II 1870-1865 * Shamash-Adad II 1865-1857 * Sin-Namir I 1857-1844 * Yazkurel II 1844-1838 * Nasir-Sin I 1838-1821 * Ipki-Ishtar I 1821-1816 * Akkia II 1816-1814 * Apiashal II 1814-1805 * Adad-Tsalulu I 1805-1793 * Adasi I 1793-1780 * Nuabu II 1780-1769 * Belu-Bani I 1769-1753 * Rimush II 1753-1744 * Ishme-Dagan II 1744-1730 * Libaia I 1730-1715 * Sulili II 1715-1701 * Didanu II 1701-1695 * Iptar-Sin I 1695-1680 * Bazaia II 1680-1676 * Lullaia I 1676-1660 * Sharma-Adad I 1660-1650 * Hayanu II 1650-1636 * Kidin-Ninua I 1636-1620 * Kikkia II 1620-1604 * Belu II 1604-1591 * Ashur-Nirari I 1591-1578 * Enlil-Nasir I 1578-1566 * Nur-Ili I 1566-1549 * Mandaru II 1549-1536 * Adamu II 1536-1529 * Ashur-Shaduni I 1529-1521 * Ashur-Rabi I 1521-1515 * Sahlamu II 1515-1500 * Ashur-Nadin-Ahhe I 1500-1492 * Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu I 1492-1480 * Kidin-Ninua II 1480-1472 * Ila Kabkabuhu II 1472-1466 * Ashur-Rim-Nisheshu I 1466-1458 * Eriba-Adad I 1458-1440 * Harharu II 1440-1430 * Mut-Ashkur III 1430-1422 * Puzur-Sin II 1422-1418 * Yanghi II 1418-1411 * Ashur-Uballit I 1411-1397 * Zuabu II 1397-1384 * Ikunum II 1384-1365 * Enlil-Nirari I 1365-1354 * Arik-Den-Ili I 1354-1339 * Adad-Nirari I 1339-1330 * Ipki-Ishtar II 1330-1312 * Shalmaneser I 1312-1298 * Tukulti-Ninurta I 1298-1288 * Ashur-Nadin-Apli I 1288-1279 * Ashur-Shaduni II 1279-1265 * Enlil-Kudurri-Usur I 1265-1256 * Ninurta-Apil-Ekur I 1256-1241 * Ashur-Dan I 1241-1235 * Shalmaneser II 1235-1223 * Ashur-Rim-Nisheshu II 1223-1216 * Hale II 1216-1198 * Ninurta-Tukulti-Ashur I 1198-1183 * Mutakkil-Nusku I 1183-1175 * Ashur-Dan II 1175-1165 * Ninurta-Apil-Ekur II 1165-1157 * Ashur-Uballit II 1157-1144 * Ashur-Resh-Ishi I 1144-1135 * Tiglath-Pileser I 1135-1126 * Libaia II 1126-1116 * Ashur-Nirari II 1116-1102 * Ashur-Bel-Kala I 1102-1090 * Enlil-Rabi I 1090-1080 * Ashur-Nasir-Pal I 1080-1063 * Ashur-Etil-Ilani I 1063-1047 * Naram-Sin III 1047-1030 * Ashur-Shaduni III 1030-1014 * Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu II 1014-997 * Sharma-Adad II 997-980 * Hayanu III 980-961 * Ila Kabkabuhu III 961-938 * Mandaru III 938-922 * Didanu III 922-903 * Enlil-Rabi II 903-888 * Tukulti-Ninurta II 888-872 * Ashur-Etil-Ilani II 872-857 * Ashur-Nadin-Apli II 857-839 * Akkia III 839-813 * Ashur-Rabi II 813-790 * Harharu III 790-774 * Eriba-Adad II 774-758 * Adasi II 758-739 * Sin-Namir II 739-720 * Puzur-Ashur II 720-705 * Libaia III 705-690 * Adad-Tsalulu II 690-682 * Rimush III 682-669 * Belu-Bani II 669-650 * Nur-Ili II 650-640 * Ashur-Dugul II 640-623 * Ushpia II 623-602 * Aminu III 602-588 * Samanu II 588-564 * Ilu Mer II 564-549 * Erishum III 549-530 * Ikunum III 530-511 * Yanghi III 511-499 * Nuabu III 499-485 * Emtsu II 485-473 * Yamkesi II 473-458 * Tiglath-Pileser II 458-444 * Belu III 444-430 * Ishme-Dagan III 430-410 * Zuabu III 410-393 * Sulili III 393-373 * Yazkurel III 373-358 * Ashur-Aplu-Iddin II 358-339 * Shamshi-Adad I 339-321 * Enlil-Nasir II 321-318 * Ashur-Nadin-Ahhe II 318-306 * Sahlamu III 306-288 * Iptar-Sin II 288-276 * Ashur-Bel-Kala II 276-259 * Mandaru IV 259-234 * Bazaia III 234-222 * Kidin-Ninua III 222-213 * Ashur-Dugul III 213-199 * Adad-Tsalulu III 199-185 * Ilushuma III 185-167 * Azarah III 167-144 * Erishum IV 144-128 * Yamkesi III 128-121 * Sulili IV 121-114 * Yazkurel IV 114-85 * Mandaru V 85-61 * Naram-Sin IV 61-38 * Aminu IV 38 BC-9 BC * Puzur-Ashur III 9 BC-14 AD * Ashur-Etil-Ilani III 14-29 * Ashur-Rabi III 29-54 * Akkia IV 54-81 * Ikunum IV 81-104 * Shalmaneser III 104-130 * Libaia IV 130-158 * Shamshi-Adad II 158-192 * Harharu IV 192-215 * Ila Kabkabuhu IV 215-233 * Adad-Tsalulu IV 233-256 * Yanghi IV 256-280 * Hayanu IV 280-302 * Sahlamu IV 302-327 * Ashur-Rim-Nisheshu III 327-355 * Mut-Ashkur IV 355-382 * Eriba-Adad III 382-411 * Ishme-Dagan IV 411-440 * Adasi III 440-470 * Mutakkil-Nusku II 470-509 * Iptar-Sin III 509-529 * Ashur-Nadin-Ahhe III 529-568 * Asinum III 568-599 * Rimush IV 599-620 * Tudiya II 620-660 * Sargon III 660-686 * Hanu II 686-724 * Bazaia IV 724-748 * Ashur-Uballit III 748-790 * Abazu III 790-819 * Tukulti-Ninurta III 819-845 * Ashur-Shaduni IV 845-872 * Tiglath-Pileser III 872-906 * Belu-Bani III 906-940 * Apiashal III 940-959 * Ashur-Aplu-Iddin III 959-990 * Ashur-Dan III 990-1022 * Zuabu IV 1022-1039 * Ashur-Dugul IV 1039-1079 * Nur-Ili III 1079-1105 * Enlil-Rabi III 1105-1142 * Sharma-Adad III 1142-1170 * Kikkia III 1170-1198 * Emtsu III 1198-1231 * Ashur-Nirari III 1231-1260 * Shamshi-Adad III 1260-1288 * Harharu V 1288-1315 * Enlil-Kudurri-Usur II 1315-1344 * Ipki-Ishtar III 1344-1371 * Ashur-Nasir-Pal II 1371-1429 * Ashur-Shaduni V 1429-1445 * Sin-Namir III 1445-1482 * Yamkesi IV 1482-1510 * Yanghi V 1510-1540 * Puzur-Ashur IV 1540-1563 * Ashur-Uballit IV 1563-1590 * Sahlamu V 1590-1616 * Kidin-Ninua IV 1616-1641 * Ilushuma IV 1641-1677 * Azarah IV 1677-1700 * Abazu IV 1700-1728 * Ushpia III 1728-1761 * Hartsu II 1761-1796 * Yazkurel V 1796-1823 * Ashur-Resh-Ishi II 1823-1850 * Mandaru VI 1850-1878 * Emtsu IV 1878- ** Crown Prince Ashur-Uballit Kings of Ninive Puppet Kingdom of Ur/Elam * Tamaru 1896-1891 BC * Qulali Hamdagar and then "Sukkal Ninive" 1891-1890 BC Pro Hittie Puppet At this point the Kingdom controlled at least half of Asshur, and had much greater support from the population then the subjugated goverment in Asshur. In 1878 Abi-lamaši laid siege to Asshur and though the city remained uncaptured, he managed to take King Bazaia I hostage. He then had the King killed and his body exhibited at his court in Ninive. * Abi-lamaši 1884-1863 * Sahlamu 1863-1862 * Aššur-ištagal 1862-1857 * Belu 1857-1846 * Azizu 1846-1838 (since 1842 at Na'iri) * Abullu 1838-1836 (at Na'iri) * Mandaru 1836-1835 (at Na'iri) * Abiramu I 1835-1831 (at Na'iri) * Abiramu II 1831-1829 (at Nemed-Ištar)